


Dagur's Request

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagur makes a request that brings out a side of Hiccup he didn't realize he had. Berkverse sometime between HTTYD 1 and HTTYD 2. Hiccup and Astrid are probably 18-19ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dagur's Request

“I will get my revenge, Hiccup,” Dagur the Deranged, seethed as he spied on Hiccup and Astrid enjoying a rare free afternoon together at the Cove.

He watched as the young couple joked, laughed and stole kisses and it filled him with jealously and spite.

For as long as he could remember, he wanted what Hiccup had. When they were children, it was easy to snatch whatever it was from Hiccup’s hand. Now that they were older, Hiccup had turned into an admirable foe. Dagur spent years determined to get his hands on Toothless, but Hiccup managed to thwart his plans, time and time again. With each defeat, Dagur’s hatred for the boy grew and he became more and more determined to claim the dragon and make Hiccup pay for his imaginary wrongs. However this day, while watching Hiccup and Astrid, he sat his unhinged mind on a new goal.

“Hmmmm,” Dagur thought to himself, “If I can’t have Haddock’s dragon, I think I shall take from him something as equally satisfying.”

 

*

 

“Dad, why are there Berserker ships docked at the pier?” Hiccup questioned his father.

“It’s Dagur. He claims he is here on a diplomatic mission but I don’t trust him. I sent out scouts to watch what he is up to. I am preparing the sentries for battle just in case,” Stoick attempted to reassure his son, “but hopefully their assistance will not be required.

Just then Gobber busted in the room, “Oh, Hiccup, I know why Dagur is here and you are not going to like it, one bit.” 

 

*

 

If looks could kill, Axel Hofferson, Astrid’s older brother would be lying flat.

Astrid found him tending to the family sheep. Their father, Magnus Hofferson, died when they were 18 and 13 years old, making him the head of the household. He did a good job of running the farm and providing for his family but when it came to Astrid, he was as clueless as lamb with a concussion.

"This isn’t up for debate, Astrid," Axel attempted to silence his sister.

“I won’t marry Dagur. If you make me I’ll kill him and then I’ll kill you!”

“I already said you would marry him.”

“Why in Odin’s beard would you say that?” Astrid probed, holding the head of her axe, dangerously close to Axel’s face.

“Dagur was very convincing! He is a chief! He leads an armada! He said he could provide for you, for us, and that the arrangement would mean peace for Berk.” Axel attempted to justify.

“You are as deranged as he is, if you think this marriage proposal has anything to do with peace,” Astrid spit.

 Axel sighed and dropped his shoulders, “He had his lackeys with him…”

“Ugh! Coward!” Astrid jabbed him in the stomach before mounting Stormfly.

“Where are you going?” Axel groaned.

“To fix this,” Astrid scowled and stormed off.

 

*

 

Gobber watched from a grand wooden table as Stoick paced the Grand Hall. The look on Hiccup’s face as his heart broke burned into both their minds. They hoped Hiccup wasn’t up to something stupid but neither would bet that he wasn’t.

“Can Dagur just request Astrid’s hand and that is that? I can’t see Astrid agreeing to the arrangement,” Gobber asked.

“If her brother agreed, it doesn’t matter what she thinks.”

“I don’t understand Axel’s decision. The whole of Berk knows where Hiccup and Astrid’s hearts lie.” Gobber lamented.

“Dagur is a heavily armed chief. Astrid is an available young woman. What was Axel supposed to say?” Stoick explained.

“I thought you and Magnus discussed an arrangement for her and Hiccup already?” Gobber was grasping at straws.

“That was years ago when they were small and no serious plans were made. Plus, Magnus is no longer here to give his word to the story. I didn’t realize there was any hurry to make marriage arrangements. I hoped to make Hiccup chief first.”

“Is there nothing we can do then?”

“There might be one,” Stoick grabbed his sword and made his way to leave, “We could make Axel a better offer.”

“Oh?”

“I am willing to double Dagur’s bride price.”

“Are you sure a bidding war for Astrid’s hand is a good idea Stoick?” Gobber cautioned, “Aren’t you the least bit worried it may lead to real war?”

“It may. Though, if Dagur is really here to make marriage arrangements then Oswald the Agreeable should be here on Berk too. Even though Dagur is chief now, his father is still responsible for arranging his marriage and I know Oswald can be reasoned with. I will arrange for peace through him and offer compensation for the inconvenience of Astrid’s refusal. If Dagur goes against his father and is still set for war, then let there will be war.”

 “War over a girl, Stoick? If the weather was better, I’d think this was Sparta rather than Berk,” Gobber quipped.

“Astrid’s not any girl. I am willing to go to war for the sake of one of my best warriors who saved my life and that of my son on more than one occasion.”

“True enough. If it comes that, I’ll be fighting alongside ya.”

Stoick and Astrid collided as he was on his way out the door and she was on her way in.

“Oh, good. Astrid, you are coming with me.”

Astrid was never happier to see such a look of determination on Stoick’s face in her life.

 

*

 

_Whoomp!_

Frustrated, Hiccup repeatedly flung a small short handled double headed axe into a tree, just a short flight from the Berserker camp. With each fling, the blade embedded deeper into the trunk and Hiccup found it increasingly more difficult to remove.

“I am so tired of Dagur’s crap,” Hiccup muttered to himself as he struggled to remove the weapon from his last throw, “Why Astrid, Toothless? Oh, I don’t know,” Hiccup continued to haul on the axe, “Dagur only wants her because she’s,  _oomph_ , she’s mine. He knows if I try to stop the wedding it will give him an excuse to declare war. Ugh!”

Hiccup looked at the deeply embedded axe and was reminded of the deep notches in the center pillar of the Grand Hall where his father and fore-fathers flung their swords on their wedding days. He could not imagine being married to anyone other than Astrid or her married to anyone but him, let alone Dagur the Deranged. 

“But, I love her, Toothless. She’ll be miserable married to him. I can’t do nothing. Do you think Berk will understand?”  

Hiccup left the axe in the tree and mounted the black dragon.

 

*

 

“I won’t let you have her,” Hiccup pronounced as he and Toothless landed in the middle of Dagur’s camp site. 

“I have been expecting you,” Dagur smirked.

Two of Dagur’s men moved to seize the dragon. Dagur waved them off.

“Let the boy have his pet. I am taking something much better.”

“I won’t let you.”

“Oh, but you will, because you don’t really have a say,” Dagur retorted.

Hiccup scowled.

Dagur began circling Hiccup and Toothless with a demented grin, “I have been thinking for a while now that I should take a wife. But a Beserker chief’s wife needs to be cut from a special cloth. She needs to be stunning and chaste but also an equal match to me in grit, aggression, and strength to be able to birth my Berserker babies. I have only come across one woman with the appropriate attributes.”

“Your nuts if you think Astrid will agree to marry you.”

“She doesn’t have to. Her pathetic excuse for a brother already bowed down to me. Now she has to bow to me.”

“She won’t submit to you.

“Then I’ll kill her. Ha ha ha ha ha! I’d enjoy shedding her blood,” Dagur laughed manically. “But hopefully, it won’t come to that. If all goes well and you haven’t defiled her all ready, I’ll only shed a little on our wedding bed.”

Dagur winked and Hiccup felt himself fill with rage.

“She will kill you before that happens.”

“Oh, now, I think she is too much like you, and wouldn’t have it in her. Also, you underestimate me. Who knows? Maybe I will woo her and she will grow to love me and the touch of a real man. Plus, it has been my experience that if a person can’t be wooed, they can be broken. Actually, I kind of do hope Astrid puts up a fight. I think I would very much enjoy breaking her.” Dagur then began to list vulgar things that he would do to her to break her spirit.

If Dagur was paying attention to Hiccup rather than entertaining himself with his own gross fantasies, he would have noticed Hiccup’s jaw tense, his brow knit, the way he clenched and released his fists, and the moment Hiccup’s green eyes flashed dark before he snapped and was on him with an uncharacteristic, adrenaline filled, strength.

“I will not let you touch her!” Hiccup’s guttural lament, barely drowned out the snapping sound of breaking bone as his fist made contact with Dagur’s face.

Dragur’s men moved toward the two young men but Toothless kept them at bay with a well-placed plasma blast.

Hiccup was unaware of anything around him. 19 years of pent up anger surged through him and out his fists with each punch.

Dagur laughed diabolically as he spit out a broken tooth.

“It seems the little Hiccup has fight in him after all.”

Dagur jabbed Hiccup in the ribs with one fist and caught his jaw with the other. He got two good hits in before Hiccup twisted back his arm and continued his assault.

“Hiccup! Stop. You’re gonna kill him!”

The sound of Astrid’s voice and Stormfly’s landing snapped Hiccup back to reality. He got up, stepped back and looked from Dagur’s face to his swollen and bloodied knuckles in shock. He began to shake and tried not to vomit.

“What the Hel, Hiccup?” Astrid moved towards them to assess the damage.

Dagur propped himself up on his elbows and wiped his mouth and nose on his arm before speaking to Astrid, “I am so glad to see you so concerned for my safety, Sweetheart.”

Astrid stepped on Dagur’s stomach and drove the head of her axe under his chin.

“I won’t be marrying you, Dagur.”

“Oh, you will. I already have your brother’s agreement.”

“Your arrangement has been trumped.”

Dagur took a moment to absorb her words, “Trumped? How? By whom?”

“Stoick the Vast. He made my brother and your father a deal they couldn’t refuse. It helped that your father was so agreeable.”

“You’re a liar.”

“Go ask them yourself, they are in your tent now,” Astrid stepped back to let him go, “Hiccup, Toothless, let’s go home.”

 

*

 

Back at Berk, Astrid and Hiccup hardly said a word. Astrid quietly bandaged Hiccup’s hand and tenderly applied ice to his cheekbone and jaw.

Astrid was the first to break the silence between them, “I can’t believe you attacked Dagur. I didn’t think you had that in you.”

“Neither did I.”

“You could have killed him.”

“I might have. I might still. The things he said he was going to do to you, Astrid.”

“That may be, Hiccup, but I wouldn’t want you to kill Dagur because if you did, in a way he would win, because I am afraid killing him would change you and I love you as you are,” Astrid kissed him on his right cheek where he didn’t appear to be bruised.

“So what was it you said to Dagur about my dad making a deal?” Hiccup asked. The whole event had passed through him in a fuzzy blur.

“Your Dad said the only way I could get out of my betrothal without compromising my honour or giving Dagur a justification for war was if someone made a better offer for my hand and if Dagur’s family was compensated for the shame of my refusal. You should know your dad paid dearly for me. I might be the most expensive bride to be in the history of Berk,” Astrid blushed.

“I am sure you were worth it.” Hiccup placed his forehead on her forehead, “Wait? Does this mean you are going to marry my dad?” Hiccup asked for clarification.

“How hard did Dagur hit you in the head?” Astrid laughed, “Stoick claims he merely finished a plan for YOUR betrothal that has been in the works since we were wee ones.”

“Okay, so WE are betrothed now?” Hiccup ran his undamaged left hand down her back and was about to kiss her when he added, “Wait? Shouldn’t I have been consulted about this plan?”

“Really, Hiccup?” Astrid put her hands on her hips. You were nowhere to be found and Stoick and I didn’t think you’d complain. You have always known your options were a stranger, me or Ruffnut. Are you disappointed you won’t be able to marry Ruffnut now?”

Hiccup shuddered at the thought of being married to Ruffnut, “No, my choice is definitely you. It has always been you,” Hiccup pulled her in for a kiss, “I just feel robbed of the opportunity for a grand romantic gesture.”

“I am sure you will make it up to me. Plus, not to condone it, you did beat the crap out of Dagur over me. That’s sort of romantic.”

“I did. I did beat the crap out of Dagur, didn’t I?”

Hiccup’s face flashed from pride to guilt to worry, “I don’t know what kind of reparations my dad made with Oswald the Agreeable, but I have a feeling our days with dealing with Dagur aren’t over.”

“Probably not, but I don’t think they were over anyway.”


End file.
